Beside You
by xLadyPirate
Summary: Ava Avander a previous victor of District 4 would do anything for Finnick Odair, including volunteering herself in the Quarter Quell to save Annie Cresta. Finnick/Annie Finnick/OC (Title influenced by Beside You by Phildel)
1. Chapter 1

"Annie Cresta." the announcer called out in an enthusiastic tone. I turned my head toward Finnick as soon as her last name left the announcers mouth. I watched as his face was painted with not fear, but something else...heartbreak. Annie sobbed in her hands I gripped her shoulders supporting her, I could feel her knees shaking against mine. As I held Annie in my grip kneeling beside her as her knees slowly gave out to the intense fear she was experiencing I licked my dry lips and cleared my throat. I closed my eyes and let the words spill out of my mouth, "I volunteer as tribute." I murmured.

I mustered up any courage I had inside me and stood up, Annie looking at me with wide eyes as I repeated myself. "I volunteer is tribute." I raised my head, trying to give off the essence of being brave to endure this hellish game again. But inside I was frozen with fear. Finnick's expression didn't change. He was still as shocked, as if it were my name being called. But instead I threw myself into the snake pit to save his beloved Annie, I would do anything for my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the last junction of the train staring out into the quickly moving scenery as we move onto our destination, a place I dreaded the most, the Capitol. My knees were tucked underneath me, I was holding a cup of what once was hot tea in my hand. I haven't moved for over an hour mulling the idea of the possibility of my death. I should have been crying, screaming, showing any sign of distress, but instead I sat silently. I heard the suction of the doors moving apart that made me jump. I looked over toward the noisy automatic doors, my eyes focusing on Finnick who was slowly making his way to me.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked with a small smirk sitting next to me. My lips curved into a small smile as I glanced down into my cold tea instead of his eyes and looked back out the wide train window.

"Dunno." I simply replied cupping a lock hair behind my ear.

"Ava, I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did." he meant saving Annie from the games.

"You're welcome Finnick." I replied not wanting to talk about it anymore than that. I placed my cup of tea on the table beside the two of us I could feel my stomach stirring realizing that I could have been selfish and saved myself the pain of entering the quarter quell. But I couldn't think like that. There was no turning back now.

"I promise you," he grabbed my hand his thumb gently stroking my index finger I looked into his sea foam green eyes a feature I've always admired of his, as he spoke, "I promise you that we will make it out of this alive. The both of us." I knew what he was saying was impossible but the way he was looking at me as he said it made me believe it was true.

Instead of saying anything I threw my arms around him hugging him tightly. He gently wrapped his arms around me giving me a gentle squeeze. We stayed like this for a few moments before I let go. As I pulled away our faces were both neutral, both numb. His natural mischievous smirk was gone.

"We should both get some sleep for tomorrow." he said as he got up and began walking toward the doors. I hummed in agreement, remaining in the spot I was only my head was slightly turned toward the window watching the sun set.

I woke up to my own surprise in my own room, I raised my arms over my head stretching my limbs outward as the sun tickled my face. I pulled the covers off rubbing my eyes awake, I laid in bed for several minutes before venturing out the door into the dining room of the train. Finnick raised his head and gave a lopsided smile since one side of his cheek was stuffed with bread.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." I rolled my eyes playfully taking a seat next to Finnick, alongside with our stylists and our mentors. An avox gently placed a plate in front of me flourished with different types of food, courtesy of the Capitol. I smiled at the female avox and turned my attention back to the food and began digging into the well needed meal. After the meal Finnick and I were taken to our rooms and prepared for our entrance for the Capitol for the quarter quell. We were also to meet some of Panem's previous victors who we'd be competing against. My heart couldn't help but flutter due to anxiety brought by this news. I was to face those would have the possibility of killing me or Finnick, which I couldn't let happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts due to my stylist, Talia's shrill voice. She placed her hand under my chin gripping it with force turning my head from side to side inspecting me. "What are we going to do with you my love." she furrowed her eyes scrutinizing my features that only made me even more flustered. I kept my eyes on her purple colored eyebrows that complimented her dark skin tone very well.

"Close your eyes." she requested and I obliged as she began painting my face. I felt my other stylist, Valo, tugging at my hair. They made comments throughout the 2 hour long process about how my hair was too long, or I had too many freckles. I drowned out their bickering until I heard the words I was longing to hear, "you're done." I turned around toward the mirror admiring myself, Talia and Valo never cease to amaze me. I looked like a bronze goddess. My brown hair was tossed in several braids wrapped around the back of my head with a crown decorated with dark green crystals was placed on top of my head, while the rest of my long locks cascaded in waves down my back. My olive skin was enhanced with sparkling powder that gave my cheeks a deeper, and sharper edge. My eyes were decorated in golds and dark browns rimmed with black eyeliner to make my honey brown eyes glimmer. My lips puffy and pink with bronze powder dabbed on them. I couldn't help but feel beautiful, this was the only thing I missed from the games.

Valo grabbed the pieces of my outfit from his bag and Talia began ridding me of my clothes replacing them with the pieces Valo created for me and Finnick. I couldn't help but wonder what Finnick looked like while they began placing his outfit on me. My outfit consisted of a top similar to the material draped around finnicks waist was only wrapped around my chest revealing my stomach which I kept covering with my forearms and Talia kept slapping them away. The bottom half of me was in a long dark green skirt similar to the color of the gems on top of my head with a giant revealing slit on the side of the skirt. My neck was tied up with these very beautiful dark blue what seemed like crystals along. I looked beautiful, but with a provocative edge.

I couldn't help but let my leg jump in anxiety as they added the final touches. I was insecure about the amount of skin I was showing, and the fact that millions were to see this ensemble put me on the edge. "Alright my love you are done!" Talia clasped her hands together admiring her masterpiece. I stood up stumbling a bit in the shoes they put me in walking door. I exited the room walking toward the dining room where Finnick was.

"Well one of us is gonna have to change." I said placing my hands on my hips a smile plastered on my face. Finnick turned around, I watched as his eyes drank in my form. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably underneath his stare. It was a look I haven't seen from him since the first time him and I shared our first kiss with one another at the beach when we were teenagers. A look of longing. "So how do I look?" I looked down fisting my hands in my skirt tossing it around so I wasn't stepping on the material.

"You look beautiful." he spoke softly. "I mean," he caught himself I watched his adam's apple bob before he spoke again, "not as great as me." he smirked his hand fanning downward gesturing to his ensemble. I laughed in response the awkward air leaving between us. Our stylists lead us out of the train onto the grounds of the Capitol. We were lead into this large building were the other victors were held preparing for the ceremony. I held onto Finnick's arm as we walked through the building as people screamed our names. I couldn't help but politely wave to the hollering people.

I watched as Finnick began pestering one of the victors, Katniss, her face contorted in distaste as Finnick talked to her. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Finnick threw a sugar cube in the air catching it while he walked over returning to me.

"Sugar cube?" he offered. I shook my head, too nervous to eat. They began announcing that we were to be on our chariots so we can began the ceremony. I stood up stumbling into Finnick as I got up, his quick reflexes caught me into time before I ended up on the floor making a mockery of our district.

"It's these death traps on my feet." I complained shaking one of my feet showing off the beautiful wedge attached to my foot. He smiled helping me up on the chariot. He placed his hands on my uncovered waist causing goosebumps to rise underneath his touch as he leaned toward my ear. "Guess I'll have to hold onto you then." he purred.

Finnick always loved teasing me, but in a flirtatious manner is something I would never get used to. Finnick was naturally the flirtatious type, which always flustered me. Even when we first became friends would tease me flirtatiously. We would often test the waters with one another which I assumed would lead to something more. But instead we remained friends, neither of us spoke about our feelings for one another so I always assumed it was only friendship. Then he found Annie while training tributes which confirmed my assumptions. But I couldn't help but feel flustered with Finnick, he may be my best friend but I can't help but still have these romantic feelings toward him. It was hard not to fall for Finnick, _trust me I've tried_. He has always been unbelievably attractive and charming. He was born to be the Capitol's sweetheart. It also gave me hope that his admirers would end up saving the both of us in the quarter quell with the gifts and care packages they have could possibly send to us.

Finnick held his arm around my waist as our chariot pulled us forward. We exited the tunnel and I was immediately blinded by the light of the sun. The crowd was cheering different names, different districts. It all sounded the same. I put a smile on my face and began waving to the crowds as we made our round around the arena. Eventually our chariots stopped in front of President Snow as he made his speech.

After the ceremony the tributes headed back to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow's assessment. Instead of disrobing and ridding myself of my makeup I curled up on my bed drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped loudly, quickly opening my eyes flailing around the covers. I began to calm down as I realized it was a nightmare. I dreamt about me witnessing my mother being beaten to death by peace keepers, and my brothers being dragged away into a giant van but I couldn't run, all I could do is scream and watch my mother die in front of me and my brothers disappear. The thing that scared me the most is that it was plausible that could have happened after I left the district, I had no way of knowing or preventing this from happening. I took a few deep breaths before laying down, I curled up on my side realizing I was too scared to sleep alone. I looked over at my clock, it was an hour past midnight. I got up quietly and exited my room dressed in a silk nightgown.

I stopped in front of where Finnick's door to his room was and knocked a few times flinching at the loud sound it made through the quiet hall. It was silent for a few moments before I heard footsteps approaching the door. The doors swooshed open I stood with my right hand gripping my left arm.

"Sorry to wake you Finn, I couldn't sleep." he yawned throwing an arm around my shoulder pulling me in.

"Don't worry about it Ava. Having nightmares?" he questioned. He probably heard me wake up in a panic since our rooms were next to each other and the walls weren't that thick. I nodded in reply.

"I have 'em too." he admitted. He sat on the edge of his bed and I sat next to him.

"I had a dream that peace keepers were killing my mom." I said feeling a bit embarrassed when I heard my voice shake. "I have nightmares about Snow torturing Annie." I looked over to Finnick and watched him swallow hard after he spoke, as if he were trying to keep a sob from escaping. I placed a hand gently on his toned back rubbing soothing circles feeling tears well up in my eyes I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for the love he had for Annie Cresta. We both sat in silence for a few moments soaking in our fear. We were both scared, it didn't matter how strong, how smart, or how brave you were. The fear would always torture those who have won the hunger games.

"We better get some sleep we have training tomorrow." Finnick suggested turning toward me with a meek smile. Finnick flipped the fabric of his comforter climbing into his bed once again resting his head on his pillow. I got up letting him do so turning toward the door. I didn't want to be alone, not when I felt like this.

"Finn?"

"Hm?" he hummed in reply. He looked up at me with tired eyes, his lips still corked in a small smile which comforted me. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night? Like old times?" I smiled at the last question remembering all the times we built forts together at each other's houses and fell asleep in funny positions next to each other. I would often take all the covers and wrap them around myself in my sleep and wake up to Finnick shivering beside me.

"As long as you don't hog most of the covers like you used to." he smiled wide, causing his dimples to indent his cheeks giving him a more boyish look. I laughed climbing into the bed a good few inches away from him and covered myself with the warm white covers. I turned my body so I was facing his.

"Goodnight Finnick." I whispered closing my eyes placing the palm of my hand underneath my cheek. I felt the bed shift as he leaned forward pressing his lips gently against my forehead before returning to his previous position.

"Goodnight Ava." he whispered back before closing his eyes as well. I felt my forehead tingling from gentle touch. I couldn't help but inhale Finnick's comforting scent, he still smelled like home. A charming salt water smell, I couldn't help but imagine the beach where I'd often go on walks with my mother and my brothers in search of food. Or the long walks at night Finnick and I would take. I missed these my home and my family. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my closed eyes before drifting to sleep.


End file.
